


Stuck

by Snakeofthe80s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Friendship, Past Sexual Assault, Prophecy, Quarantine, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeofthe80s/pseuds/Snakeofthe80s
Summary: Severus and Lily find themselves stuck together during a quarantine.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> A short story idea during this madness. I'm actually not in quarantine because I work for idiots.

Severus choked as he saw Lily talking to a fifth-year Gryffindor girl. His mouth went dry, searching for how to approach her. Fuck. They had barely spoken in a year. Just as he worked his way to her, McGonagall came racing past him with another professor. They both had concerned looks pasted on their faces and were almost running. He could not make out much of what she said except something about hurrying everyone along. She called out to the students to make their way to their dorms quickly. He thought that was a little odd considering they still had about an hour until curfew. He ignored McGonagall’s strange concern to hurry students to their dorms and approached Lily. Her back was turned, and the fifth year made eye contact which caused Lily to stop talking and turn to see what she was looking at. 

He expected her to get angry with seeing him, but she seemed more surprised than anything. “Severus? What-”

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, Lily, I-there-um” He sighed, “I’m sorry to approach you like this. I know we haven’t talked in a while.” 

She turned to the girl, “I’ll talk to you later, Carolyn.” The petite mousy haired girl nodded, but didn’t take her eyes off of Severus as she walked away. “What are you doing up here?” She had turned back to him. The tone was not anger to his surprise. It was almost concern. 

“I-well, I wouldn’t bother you really, but there’s something that-that I have to tell you.” Severus searched her eyes and still expected her to tell him to fuck off. Yet she did not. 

“Okay,” her eyes met his and he choked again. 

He looked around as more students approached. “Not here. It-It’s not something I can tell everyone.” 

“Okay. Though not sure why you are telling me then.” 

He leaned close to her and she eyed him suspiciously, “Because it concerns you.” He was barely audible. 

She cleared her throat as he stepped back from her. She motioned him towards the study room nearby. He nodded and they went inside as a whistle blew and McGonagall yelled out for everyone to come to the dorms right now. 

“I’ll make it quick.” He said as he shut the door and muffliated the room. 

“Yeah, not sure why they want everyone in already.” 

“I won’t get you in trouble.” He scratched the back of his head and let out a huff. “I-It, I don’t know how to say this.” 

“Say what?” 

“They want you.” 

She raised her forehead, “Who?”

“He does. You-Know-Who.” 

“He wants me?” She almost scoffed. “What are you talking about?” 

“Mulciber told me. There’s been these sort of-I don’t know, guess you could say, prophecies. I don’t know who’s saying them or where they are coming from, but there was a break-in. At the department of mysteries.” 

“I heard about that.” 

He was still a bit surprised she was not yelling at him. “Anyway, well, there’s been some about this girl and he thinks it’s you.” 

She scoffed in disbelief, “What?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t know, I don’t get it. But he has decided it’s you for some reason. He named you. He’s going to try and recruit you.” 

At this she folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, “Well, fine. He can try, but I’m not interested and never will be.” 

“Lily, you can refuse, but you must know he could seek to harm you when and if you do. I just-I needed to warn you about it.” 

Before Lily could respond there was a loud whistling sound that reminded them of a fire siren mixed with almost a cat screech that had them both covering their ears. They both jumped and gasped as the door jerked and locked. From the small window of the study room door, they saw McGonagall whiz by again. 

“I don’t think all students made it back! I’m missing about 10 students!” She called out and they heard Dumbledore’s voice trying to reassure her. 

“Everyone in any room is shut in where they are. Everyone will be safe. Just go around and move any students you see in the hall into the closest room for now.” 

“When can I bring them back to the dorm?” 

“After we know the severity and if anyone has taken ill. Right now, just move any student from the hall and Pomfrey will make her way around to check for any signs of sickness.” 

“But nearly all the children were outside when the mists hit earlier. It was such a nice day.” The language teacher said. 

Severus and Lily watched them hurry away and Lily twisted the door handle and jumped back at the sting. “We’re locked in. They did something to the door.” She shook her sore hand and turned to him. His eyes were as wide as hers. “What illness do you think they are talking about? What does the fog have to do with anything?” 

Severus shrugged, “No idea.” He glanced to the back of the room where the desks and windows were. The fog from earlier had lifted and dusk had begun to fall. “I’m sorry if I get you into any trouble.” 

She leaned against the door. “Who could have anticipated this?” She tossed her bag off her shoulder and threw it on the floor. Lily rolled her now empty shoulder. “So, You-Know-Who is trying to recruit mudbloods now?” 

“Don’t call yourself that.” He mumbled. 

She started to make a snide remark about him having no trouble calling her that before but stopped short as his face cringed. “Wonder what’s in those supposed prophecies that made him think about me?” 

“I’m not sure. Prophecies are stupid. He’s rather stupid to believe in them.” 

Lily almost laughed. “Did you just call You-Know-Who stupid?” 

His eyes grew wide for a moment. He had. “Well, I-uh, I mean, they are stupid. Prophecies. Most of them are wrong. They often only turn out by sheer dumb luck or because someone believes in it so much, they basically make it happen.” 

“So, you don’t know what any of them said?” 

“Only something about a redhead born in January or something and power and blah blah blah. Because clearly you are the only redhead born in January at the start of the 60s. The only one.” 

She smirked and he was unsure if he liked that. 

“What?” 

“You never lost your sarcasm I see.” 

He took off his bag and set it on one of the desks. “Well, I mean, I don’t know why he decided on you. Maybe because you are known to be a talented witch.” 

“Who says that? You know who?” She chuckled. 

“Well, according to Mulciber, yes. He said he wanted to recruit a talented muggle-born like you to his side.” 

“That’s strange. Guess we are only any good if he can use us to his advantage.” 

Well, he thought, she was not wrong. “Felt you should know and not be surprised if he seeks you out soon. Just be careful-when you reject him.” 

At that time, they heard footsteps and voices outside. McGonagall knocked on the door. 

“Students in here?” 

Lily spoke up, “Yes. Two.” 

“Lily Evans?” She responded. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Who else?” 

“Severus Snape.” 

“No one else?” 

“No, ma’am. Just us.” 

McGonagall called out to someone that she located two more students. 

“Professor? Are we able to go back to our dorms now?” 

Her grim face made them both choke. 

“I’m afraid you must stay put until we get more news.” 

“Well, what’s happening?” 

She slipped a parchment under the door, “Do not worry. We will make sure everyone has anything they need until quarantine is over.” 

“Quarantine? What?” McGonagall had left. Lily turned back to Severus. “We’re in quarantine?” She opened the folded parchment and cleared her throat. “Effective immediately, all students will remain in their current location until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause anyone. With the mists this afternoon we discovered an anomaly. We will make sure all students are provided anything they need during this time. All students in their dorms will remain inside of their dorms and will not be allowed to peruse any common spaces. If you have any of the following: A fever over 37.7, delirium, body aches, sore throat and/or headache please inform us as we make our way around. This quarantine will remain valid indefinitely.” 

Lily looked up from the parchment. “So, what? We’re stuck in here? Until when?” 

“I don’t know. We aren’t in our dorms so I’m not sure how this will work.” 

“Are we supposed to stay here overnight?” 

“No idea. Not sure how. I mean there’s just three desks and one lounge chair in here. At least we have a small bathroom.” 

“Are they going to give us food then? What if we want to shower? There’s no shower in here. I mean I feel fine.” 

He nodded, “I feel fine.” Severus sat at a desk and Lily sat down in the lounge chair while they waited for further news. 

Finally, the sciences professor walked by and called Severus’s name. Through the window she pointed her wand and flicked it at his forehead and then down his body. “Severus Snape is showing no symptoms.” She called Lily’s name and did the same thing and then did it a second time. “We have a live one. Her temperature is just over 37.” 

Lily gasped. She didn’t even feel sick. The professor hurried away for a minute. “I don’t-I feel fine.” 

Severus gave her a side eye, “Your face is a little bit flushed.” 

She put her hands to her cheeks, “But I don’t feel sick at all. What?” 

He put the back of his back to her forehead, “You are a bit warm.” 

After another minute, the professor came running back with Dumbledore in tow and McGonagall at the rear. 

“That makes 15 possible cases so far.”

“We haven’t even made it to the lower levels or checked the Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms.” 

“Can I go back to my dorm then?” 

They turned to look at her through the window. 

“I’m afraid not.” McGonagall said. “We cannot risk you giving it to your dormmates. Unfortunately for Mr. Snape, because you are in here with her, your risk for exposure is now high. Who have you spoken to in the last hour, Ms. Evans? Face to face?” 

“Um, uh, I spoke to Professor Eigen after dinner briefly and then Carolyn Rudder and Alyson Merkle. And Severus. I briefly spoke to a few passing students, but that’s it.” 

“Ms Evans and Mr Snape will remain here in quarantine until further notice.” Dumbledore said. “We will provide you with some sleeping arrangements and your supplies as soon as we are able.” 

“Sleeping arrangements? You mean we have to stay here overnight?” Lily groaned. “I feel fine, honest.” 

“Madam Pomfrey and/or a professor will be by periodically to assess your condition. Please let them know of any new developments in your symptoms.” The group of professors left, and Lily groaned again. 

“Great.” 

“Are you feeling okay besides the fever?” 

“It’s a slight fever and I’m fine.” She cleared her throat and noticed it hurt a little as she swallowed. Not bad, but maybe a bit scratchy. “I’m not sick. I refuse.” 

Severus smiled. “I don’t think we get that choice, Lily.” 

“Well, I don’t feel sick. I want to go back to my dorm.”

“Sorry.” 

She raised her eyebrows, “I had you come in here. Besides, neither of us expected this.” 

“Well, seems we are going to be here a while. I guess I will just study or something.” 

“Yeah, same, I guess.” 

Severus flipped through his transfiguration book and winced as Lily coughed. He hoped whatever this illness was that he would not find himself sick too. About 30 minutes later he got up from the desk and Lily coughed again. He walked over to her and made her jump as he put his hand on her forehead. 

“Oh damn.” 

“I’ll be okay. Just a little fever.” 

“I think it’s worse. You feel warmer and your face is really flushed.” 

“I will be okay. I don’t feel that bad. Really. Probably making it seem a bigger deal than it is.” 

He shrugged and suddenly there were two sleeping bags, pillows and blankets for them on the floor. “Maybe after a good night’s sleep you’ll feel better.” 

“Perhaps. I’m sure I’ll be better tomorrow.” 

“What cold or flu only lasts one day?” 

She sighed and closed her book, “This one because I refuse to actually be sick.” She pushed her chair back and stood up. Maybe a little too fast because she become a little woozy. Lily shook her head and opened her eyes wider. “I think I will get ready for bed and try to sleep.” She walked over the bathroom and closed the door. 

Severus let out a heavy sigh. This was not how he had planned things. He was going to tell Lily and let her just do what she wanted with that information. She had not asked him if he planned to still join the Death Eaters. He wondered why she did not bother to bring it up. Maybe because she knew he probably was. He was still unsure some days, but since all his friends were joining, it seemed the only logical expected path to take. Joining the other side would mean joining people like Potter and Black and that was the last thing he wanted to do. The third option to stay neutral was difficult. 

Being stuck in here with her was not ideal. He doubted she would have chosen him to be quarantined with and he could not blame her. He was no ones’ first pick to be stuck with.  
As she emerged and sat down on the sleeping bag, he watched her fling her hair back and mumble about the fact that she did not have her toothbrush or hairbrush. He had forgotten just how pretty she was. Over the last year he noticed her face had lost any semblance of a young girl. Her curves were more pronounced than he recalled. He quickly shook his head and quietly cleared his throat as she fluffed one of the pillows before laying on her side towards the fireplace. 

Just as she settled into the sleeping bag, there was a knock at the door and the slot the professors had put on the window opened. Madam Pomfrey called for Lily. She moaned and slowly got up and went to the door. She pointed her wand at Lily for a moment and sighed. “37.7.” She tsked. “I suggest you get to bed and rest.” She undid the charms on the door and with a covered face, she handed Lily a potion. “Take this, dear. It’s pepper-up.” 

“Thanks.” Madam Pomfrey left and put the charms back on the door. Lily took the potion quickly and crawled back into the sleeping bag with a sigh. She pulled the bag to her shoulder, unsure if she was hot or cold. 

The lights went out and only a single lamp lit the room. Severus sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearing 10PM. So much for doing any reading. He glanced over at Lily and saw the bag moving up and down with her breathing. She was likely asleep, and he guessed he may as well try and get some sleep too. He went to the bathroom before sliding into the other sleeping bag by the chair. 

He was startled awake by moaning. He turned to Lily, who was moaning lightly and sat up. “Lumos” he whispered and turned the wand her direction. She was wrapped tight in the sleeping bag and shaking. It was not cold in the room. He kicked off his bag and leaned over to her. That was when he noticed her hair was damp with sweat. He touched her forehead and gasped. 

“Lily? Lily?” He spoke louder and shook her. “Wake up!” She awoke with a gasp and moan. “You’re burning up.” 

Lily’s teeth chattered as she pulled the bag closer to her. “I’m so cold.” There was no denying it now. Her head throbbed, her ears pounded, her throat hurt to swallow, and her entire body ached. She was sick. He said the temperature spell and hissed. 

“Fuck, Lily. You need help.” 

“What is it? My temperature?” 

“39.4. It’s high.” He went to the door and tried to turn the knob. He hissed as he jumped back. “Dammit.” He pounded on the door. “Hello. How can we get fucking help if we are locked fucking in here?” 

He sucked in air and went to the bathroom, took a hand towel from under the sink and ran it under cold water. He took it to her and pressed it to her forehead. She looked surprised. “What are you doing?” 

He raised an eyebrow, “What does it look like I’m doing? Trying to bring your fever down.” 

“Everything hurts.” She mumbled. “Are you still feeling okay?” 

He nodded, “I feel fine.” 

She sighed as he pressed the cold towel around her face. She shut her eyes. “I just want to go back to sleep.” 

“That’s okay. You probably should. It’s the best thing to get better.” 

“Thanks,” she mumbled. “For trying to help. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He sighed and tossed the towel in the bathroom before going back to bed. It was going to be a long, restless night.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lily cope with the first full day in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working as an "essential" worker while my city semi shuts down. So ready for this to be over. Stay safe and well everyone.

Light pressed his eyes and he groaned and tried to pull his blanket over them. It did not last long before there was a loud rapping at the door. 

Lily gasped and jumped straight up. Her hair was still damp with sweat and half tangled. Outside of her heavily flushed cheeks, her face was nearly devoid of colour. He could tell she was sick just looking at her.

Pomfrey entered the room, her face covered with a thick mask. She shook her head with a glance at Lily. She ran her wand over her. “38.1.” 

“It went down some then. It hit 39.4 in the middle of the night.” 

Pomfrey turned to him with raised eyebrows. “Her temperature rose that high?” 

“Yes.” 

She spoke another charm to the door. “Just knock on the door if it goes up that high again.” She handed Lily another potion. “Take more of this. Hopefully it will ease your aches and pains and reduce your fever.” 

Lily gulped it down and hoped it would before she laid back down. 

“Breakfast will arrive shortly. Eat what you can, but more important than food, you need fluids. Drink as much as you can. Your assignments for the day will also arrive soon, but it’s up you, Ms. Evans, if you wish to do them. You are considered excused from any education today. My suggestion is for you is to just get as much rest as you can.” She turned to Severus and pointed her wand and flicked it up and down. “Mr. Snape is still fine. No sign of a fever or infection. That means you, sir, are not excused from any work today.” 

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Obviously if he was okay, he would have to do work. 

Madam Pomfrey left and Lily moaned as she rolled off the bag and stood up. She looked worse for the wear. She pressed her hands to her head and groaned. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.” 

Severus grimaced slightly, “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Lily attempted a small smile, “Sure I can’t look much better.” 

“You don’t look bad,” He could feel the heat begin to rise in his cheeks, “You just look pale, sick, which you are so, it’s fine.” 

She walked to the bathroom and Severus decided to debate what he would get into all day. Upon her return, he walked to the bathroom. She slid back under the bag and when he returned a couple minutes later, she was already sound asleep. He saw the dawn growing over the horizon and decided he had all day to get his work done and maybe he would sleep in. He laid back down and shut his eyes. 

A soft bang awakened him, and he realized he had indeed fallen back asleep. The sun was nearly risen now and there were two trays of food on a makeshift coffee table by the lounge chair. A booklet with parchments and ink sat on the chair. Must be the day’s schoolwork, Severus thought. He glanced over at Lily who was facing him. Her face rested on her left hand with the right hand under her pillow. She was snoring slightly, and he grinned and hoped he also did not snore. His dormmates had never said so he doubted. 

He really hated that Lily was so unwell. It seemed like some sort of flu or at least something like it anyway. He hoped he would not find himself sick too. The last thing he wanted was for both to be miserable and alone in this room. 

Severus stretched his arms out before getting out of the bed to see what they had provided for breakfast. Toast, beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, sausage. He was unsure he wanted all that and doubted Lily would eat much of it at all with how she seemed to feel. Lily had talked of her school’s trip to the local meat factory where she discussed how sausage was made. While the taste had never quite appealed to him, that had made them both lose interest in the food. He shovelled down most of the rest of the plate and chugged down the juice. Lily was still sound asleep as he took the booklet of assignments to the desk where he had set his bag. 

As he worked some of the problems in the Arithmancy lesson Lily started to cough. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and winced at the barking sound. She startled herself awake with the coughing and bolted upright trying to catch her breath. He jumped up without much thought, rushed over, snatched the juice and handed it to her. He could hear the mucous caught in her throat as she tried to cough. She took a sip of the juice and coughed again, and she put her hand to her mouth before she rushed to the bathroom. He heard the sink running for a moment and she exited with a grimace. “That’s so gross.” Her voice was hoarse. 

“Your face isn’t as flushed as it was before.” He put his wand to her forehead, “It’s down to 37.5. Seems that potion she gave helped a little this time.” 

Lily attempted a pitiful grin, “Well, I still feel awful. Not horrible, but just not good. I don’t feel well.” She folded her arms across her chest tightly and shivered. “We made it through one night of quarantine anyway.” 

“Yeah. They left some breakfast.”

Her shoulders dropped and she wrinkled her nose slightly with a frown, “I’m not hungry.” 

“You should try something. It’s toast and beans. There’s tomatoes and mushrooms as well. There’s also sausage but know you don’t care for that.” 

The left corner of her mouth curved up, “You remembered that, huh?” 

“Can’t forget that thanks to you.” 

“Still can’t eat it either?” 

He grimaced slightly, “Nope.” 

“I think I’ll just drink the juice right now. I’m really not hungry at all.” 

“Well, at least you are drinking then.” 

Lily wrapped a blanket around her and sauntered over to the lounge chair. She coughed, trying to cover her mouth with the blanket and sniffed with a groan. She curled herself up in the chair and pulled the blanket around her head as she watched him dip his quill in the ink. There was not much to do in the room, though she did not feel like doing anything anyway. She though she ought to start her schoolwork regardless. She summoned her stuff to her and got out one of her books as she coughed again. She leaned her head against the chair and just stared at the book. After a moment to muster up some energy, she opened it. 

“Did you have science class yet this week?” 

He stopped scratching and cocked his head her direction, “Not until tomorrow, why?” 

“Wondered what the assignment is. Supposed to have it today.” 

Severus held up a small booklet, “Our assignments for today are all in here.” He flipped a couple pages, “Your science work is in here. It says you are to read pages 310-315 and continue to work on a diagram of the toad’s anatomy.” 

She frowned with a groan, “I can read, but I really don’t feel like working on my diagram. Usually I am more motivated than this.” 

“Understandable. You clearly don’t feel well. No one is motivated to do much of anything when they basically have the flu.” 

Lily bit her lip. “Severus?” 

He stopped writing again. 

“I-you-why did you know? Have you-are you-did you-have you become a Death Eater?” 

He paused with a slight cringe. “No, I haven’t” 

“But are you going to?” 

He did not answer for a moment, words at the tip of his tongue until he finally sighed, “I don’t know. I-I really don’t know what to do.” 

“You shouldn’t. I wish you wouldn’t. He’s just so-he’s evil. You-Know-Who.” 

“What else can I do? If I don’t-I’ll lose my friends who are.” 

“You can’t have any other friends? Ones not involved in cruel and sadistic means?” 

“I don’t have any who aren’t in my house.” 

“You don’t have to be friends with just people your year. My best friend is Carolyn, she’s a fifth year and Sarah, she’s a Hufflepuff. I have friends in my house, but my best friends are not. You don’t have to just befriend people like Avery and Rosier and Mulciber just because you are housemates and roommates.” 

Severus shut his sciences text and put down his quill. “No one else will befriend me. I’m not you, Lily.” 

Lily put the blanket over her mouth and coughed. “I feel like shit.” She shut her eyes for a moment and sniffed. “You don’t know that, Severus. You just have to make yourself seem friendly. Respect people and they will respect you too. At least most of the time.” 

Severus shook his head and turned to her. “I think it’s too late for that. We are already coming to the end of the year and only have one more year left. At this point, it’s a little too late to make new friends.” 

“I don’t think it’s ever too late to make a friend or two.” 

Severus put his quill in his ink. “Mulciber took the mark this year.” He waited for her expression to that. 

She rolled her eyes, “Of course he did. If anyone would, it would be him. I loathe all three of them, but none are as creepy as Mulciber. Avery called me a mudblood and likes the word, but I haven’t really known him to act on his hatred. At least not yet. Rosier is just a major jerk, but again, not sadistic.” She coughed again. “Ugh, my head feels like it’s going to explode.” 

Severus sighed. “It’s not that I have a great desire to join. I just don’t really know what else to do. He has a lot of power and influence. The Death Eaters do. It’s hard to turn that down when you are like me. It’s not like I can get that much elsewhere. Who would hire a greasy git like me, right?” He scoffed. 

Lily did not laugh and frowned at him. “I wish you wouldn’t talk about yourself like that. We may not agree much anymore, but you are brilliant, Severus. You are arguably top of our year.” 

“Doesn’t mean much when you just a lowly Slytherin. It matters who you know in life, surely you know that. I’m not a saintly Gryffindor. I’m not a muscular Quidditch captain. I’m not from a well-known family in the wizarding world. I don’t come from money or power or influence.” 

“But your tests show you can do anything.” 

He nearly rolled his eyes. “Come on, Lily. You are smart, use your brain. It doesn’t matter. Who you know and who you are matters. My only chance to do anything that I can see is to be with the Death Eaters. They are involved in the ministry and have the connections for the right jobs. I just can’t see how I can do anything in our world unless I have that.” 

Lily glared at him. “You don’t have to join them to gain connections. Put yourself out there more, show people respect and you’ll get it back.” 

Severus scoffed, “Oh please. I told you. That will that never happen.” 

“You could join the other side. Dumbledore is setting up an army against Voldemort. They are looking for followers. Surely you cannot say Dumbledore lacks connections?” 

Severus scoffed again, “Oh really? Let me guess. It’s a Gryffindor club for all his current and former pals. Again, it’s Slytherins are all on the evil side and his house are full of saints who can do no wrong.” 

“No. I don’t think that anyway. I can’t speak for anyone else.” She paused to cough a few times and left the chair to spit mucous into the sink. “That is so disgusting.” She curled back up in the lounge chair with a blanket. “What was I saying? Oh yeah, I can’t speak for anyone else, but I know there’s several Slytherins who are either neutral to You-Know-Who or do not agree with him. It’s a shame more people don’t seem to recognize that.” 

“Well they definitely don’t. I don’t know what you expect me to do. I will not be joining any sort of Griffin proud army where I must spend any time with people like Potter and Black and Turner and Trail. Those little fifth years are just as bad. Don’t think I haven’t seen them going around hexing random students for amusement. I saw fucking Turner make a second year Hufflepuff girl’s robes split open just because. She was just walking down the hallway. Did Turner get in trouble for making a mockery of the poor girl? Hell no. She was crying, mortified, but saw him the next evening after classes just skipping down the hallway. Clearly not even getting so much as a single detention for it.” 

Lily’s eyes were wide, and her jaw had dropped, “What?” 

“You think I’m lying?” He frowned and narrowed his eyes. 

“No, I just-I didn’t know about that.” 

“You know, that’s the shittiest part of everything. The way the Gryffindors, especially the boys, seem to constantly walk away with hardly a slap on the wrist. You think if any Slytherin had done it instead they would have gotten away with it with a boys will be boys bullshit? Or even a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff boy who had tried that? There’s no way in hell any of them wouldn’t have been scratching lines on parchment or scrubbing cauldrons over it. You know any other house would have lost points for that. Did Gryffindor? Not that I saw based on the points sign.” 

Lily was too gobsmacked to say anything for a moment. “I really didn’t know about that. If he did that, and got away with it, that’s just awful.” 

“Well, it happens all the time. Ask any other Slytherin. Hell, ask any Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and guarantee they will say the same thing. We all know who’s king at Hogwarts, and it isn’t us.” 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you are interested in joining the Death Eaters. It doesn’t have to do with school anymore then.” 

“It will when the school lacks any interest in helping its students succeed.” 

“I can’t make you do anything. I just really wish you would reconsider.” 

Severus clenched his fists, “You really don’t get the reality I face come this time next year. When I have to find work, and no one will end up hiring me.” 

“You are making an assumption because you haven’t tried yet.” 

“Stop!” Lily jumped slightly, “Just stop. You don’t get it. If I don’t at least stay in the circle I will lose everything I have. I will lose all my current potential. I will lose my only opportunities. I will lose all my friends. Don’t you get it? If I don’t, I won’t have anything. I will be alone. They would blacklist me if I told them I’m not interested in being a part of the war on his side. What do you expect me to do? Huh? HUH?” 

Lily’s face flushed slightly crimson beyond the fever and she held a deep frown. “You really think you are just that worthless? That useless? You truly believe in yourself that little? You don’t get it. It’s such bullshit that you think no one will take you. You are the best in our year, maybe even in the entire school and you honestly believe not a soul would see your high levels of NEWTS that I know you’ll have and not be pinning to grab you? For as smart as you are, that’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say.” 

Severus blinked and took a moment to respond. “It doesn’t matter unless you also have the influence, the connections. People care less about NEWT scores and more about their pals. They will hire their useless buddy over someone competent any day. That’s how the world works and unless I either become a Death Eater or at least befriend their side, I don’t have any hope. No, I’m not joining the side that’s just a Griffin’s party either. Please. Give me a break.” 

“You don’t have to act like you are alone without hope unless you join the side that wants to murder people like me. All because I don’t have magical parents. Why, Severus? Have you ever really asked yourself why? Why does it matter? Why does my parents not being wizards matter so much? You know I can do magic with the best of them, yet his side thinks I should be killed for it. No one can help their birth or their family. Why are we honestly less worthy? What did any of us do to deserve such hatred? Because simply existing is a terrible reason.” 

“It’s enough of a reason for plenty of people to bully others on any side. Some Slytherins bully muggle-borns because they just exist. Some Gryffindors bully random students just because they exist and are bored. Welcome to life, Lily. People are shit. Life sucks. We have to learn to suck too.” 

“Well, you don’t have to join just to find a connection if that’s the only fucking reason.” 

“Who would give me a connection?” 

“What about me?”

“What about you?” 

“You said I have connections. Maybe I do.” 

He scoffed, “Oh please. I know what you think of me since last year. Which,” he gulped, and his face softened, “I really, truly am sorry I called you that. You did not deserve that. And you were right about the fact that I was only not calling you that. I apologize that I called you it and that I called others that too.” 

She nearly gasped, “Really? You are sorry for calling others of my birth that name?” 

He huffed, “Yes. You were right that I was giving you a pass only as a friend and indeed I was. I don’t hate muggle-borns. I still don’t like muggles much, but there’s plenty of decent muggle-borns in the school and I don’t think they shouldn’t be allowed to attend here. I honestly don’t care if they do or not, it’s whatever.” 

“Then why are you following the people who think people like me should be rid of?” She started to cough again and put a handkerchief to her nose to blow it. 

“I just told you why.” 

“Do you know what you want to do? As a career.” She cleared her throat a couple times, her voice growing hoarser. 

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “I haven’t decided really. Told them either a potioneer or magical engineer. My courses reflect those anyway.” 

“See, those are good options. With your skills and scores, I just don’t see how you couldn’t find work in either despite being a Slytherin, as you say.” 

Severus rubbed his temple. “I don’t think it’s as easy as you are trying to tell yourself.” 

Lily sighed heavily and sniffed and wrapped the blanket tighter around her before pushing her sciences textbook onto the floor with a thud. Her face was growing flushed again. She curled herself up in the chair and laid her head on the armrest as she shut her eyes. “I have a headache.” She mumbled. 

“I think your fever is returning too. Hopefully Pomfrey returns soon to give you more medicine.” 

“I hope too. Think I’m losing my voice.” She cleared her throat. “I’m just going to rest instead. I’ll work on the assignments later.” 

The corner of Severus’s lip twitched upright, “Got all day to do it. Resting is probably better for you anyway.” 

“You still feeling okay?” 

Severus nodded, “I feel fine. Don’t worry about me.” He turned back to his book and opened it. A couple minutes later he could hear Lily softly snoring. 

Lily awoke nearly two hours later when Madam Pomfrey returned to give her more pepper-up potion and fever reducing potion. Her temperature hovered around 38 degrees. She was given more juice and water to drink as well and scolded for not eating any of her breakfast. 

“Drink, and when lunch arrives, you must eat. I will advise on providing you something easier to get down.”

Lily cleared her throat. “Is everyone getting food in their dorms?” 

“Everyone is in quarantine right now. Unfortunately, not everyone made it to their dorms before lockdown.” 

“So, we aren’t the only ones stuck in a random location?” 

“Unfortunately, no.” 

Severus scoffed in the background but did not look up from the parchment. “How long until this is over?” 

“Oh, not sure. A week, maybe two.”

Lily choked on her juice and started to cough, “What? Two weeks?” She kept coughing. 

Madam Pomfrey stepped back from Lily as she coughed, “Sorry, but you are highly contagious.” 

“I’m not sick though.” Severus’s pushed his eyebrows together as he glanced at Pomfrey. 

“You’ve been exposed to Ms Evans and she’s quite sick. Unfortunately, that makes you a high risk so you absolutely cannot leave. Besides you are appearing a little flushed.” 

Severus turned to face her now. “I don’t feel the least bit ill.” 

She rushed towards him with her wand out and he cowered a little out of instinct. She ran it over him and tsked. “37.1” 

“That’s not a fever.” 

“Starts small and goes on up. I will prep some medicine to give you later.” 

Severus rolled his eyes. “If you say so.” 

Madam Pomfrey turned to Lily, “Drink up. You need to push those fluids if you want to get better. Lunch will be here at noon. I will return before tea this evening with more medicine and once more before bed. Don’t forget to knock at the door if you need anything in the meantime.” 

Lily nodded and took another sip of the juice. Her throat was so raw the chilled juice was like scalding tea. “I’ll try but my throat really hurts.” 

“The potion you just took should help that. I must go give more medicine. This ROM influenza has a lot of students down. Never should brought those Manticores here from Egypt.” She gathered her bag and rushed out of the room. 

Lily raised her forehead as she tried to sip more of the juice. “ROM influenza? What’s that?” 

Severus shrugged as he stared at the door. “Sounds like you aren’t the only one sick with this flu though. Hope you start to feel better soon.” 

“I don’t feel like I will. Don’t get whatever this is, trust me. Everything hurts. My head feels like it’s going to explode, my throat is on fire, my chest hurts, and I think mucous is coming from my pores. My body just aches so bad and I feel so feverish. My stomach hurts, my ears hurt, and I just want to curl up and sleep until it’s over.” 

He grimaced a little. “Sorry to hear that. I can’t promise I won’t get it, but let’s hope.” 

Lily managed some of the lentil soup and bread they provided at lunch. Severus also had soup and a sandwich and assumed they must have had so many sick students that it was easier for everyone to just have soup. Not long after lunch, Lily was back to feeling unwell and took another hour-long nap. 

She awoke suddenly at nearly two in the afternoon. Severus was writing a paper for Transfiguration. She’s face grew hot and sweat beaded her forehead. Her stomach hurt so bad she put her arms across it. She jumped up as she realized she needed the toilet fast. Severus glanced up at her as she hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. She muffled the sound because she knew he would not want to hear her using the toilet. He brushed it off mostly and continued to work on his paper. After he finished the assignment and realized she was still in the bathroom, he decided he ought to check on her. 

Lily groaned as he knocked and asked if she was okay. 

“No, but I’ll be fine.” 

“Do you need anything. You’ve been in there for nearly 45 minutes.” 

Had she? “Yeah, just my stomach. I’m all right.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, honest. I’m about to leave.” She flushed the toilet for the third time and got up to wash her hands. Her stomach was finally feeling a little better. She left the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

He stood near the door. “Need some medicine or something?” 

“I think it’s just all the mucous giving me a stomach-ache.” 

“Should get some rest.” 

“I’d wait a little bit before using the bathroom.” He raised an eyebrow. “I had some bad diarrhoea.” She blushed as she admitted it. 

He nodded, “Gotcha. Sorry your stomach is upset.” 

She gave a one shoulder shrug, “Part of this nasty flu, I guess.” She glanced at the clock, “It’s already 3pm? Guess I slept longer than intended today. Suppose I will try to get some work done.” 

They both did on some schoolwork until Madam Pomfrey arrived with more potions for Lily. Severus’s temperature was still at 37.1, but Lily’s had risen to 39 degrees. The potions did their job and she was feeling much better by the time tea arrived. While Severus enjoyed the dinner of grilled chicken, potatoes, peas and yeast rolls, Lily only managed some of it. 

An hour later she was feeling poorly again. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” She mumbled. 

Severus was busy scratching in his potions text and glanced up at her. “Already?” As soon as he said this, he noticed her flushed face and watery eyes. “Maybe a good night’s rest will help you feel better.” 

She let out a small groan, “I hope so. I’m over it.” 

Lily was asleep for the night by 8pm. Severus stayed up to play with some potions before turning in around 10pm, hoping for a more restful night for them both.


End file.
